


the worst

by niwry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BoKuroo Week 2016, M/M, mentions of depression i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niwry/pseuds/niwry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>adulthood is scary<br/>being in love with your best friend is also scary</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worst

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: please, please keep in mind that english is not my first language and I wanted to be on time with this fic so I couldn't even ask anybody to beta it. If somebody would like to do it then please write to me on tumblr (niwry.tumblr.com) 
> 
> also i have no idea what's the plot of this fic oops

Everything is good, great, wonderful and adulthood is not scary at all. Not even a little bit. Kuroo Tetsurou is doing fantastic, and moving out for the first time is just a new adventure in his life.

 

Kuroo Tetsurou lies to himself a lot.

 

He and Bokuto still haven't fully unpack, and some boxes have been sitting on kitchen's floor for a week now. They're both alright, university starts in two weeks, they got into different ones and the flat that they're renting is nicely betweent them. They're going to be just fine.

 

-

 

After another week things seemed to be a little easier.

Kuroo can now breath easier when he leans his face against kitchen window every morning. It's a ritual now, Bokuto comes in after approximately a minute and takes his medicine from kitchen drawer. He asks Kuroo if he took his (he always forgets) and after hearing the answer he takes out another bottle full of pills.

 

It's really not bad, Bokuto smiles as widly as always. His hands shake when he calls to diffrent places looking for part-time job, but he still smiles. They binge watched first season of Brooklyn nine-nine, and they had great time.

 

-

 

Bokuto Koutarou always heard that he's childish and couldn't posiblly live by himself.

He pretended that hearing that for 100th time is still just a friendly joke, and he always smiled at that person.

 

Bokuto Koutarou pretends a lot of things.

 

-

 

Bokuto's parents declered to pay their rent for first two months untill they find some part-time job.

 

Kuroo's parents didn't call after they saw that their son moved out in middle of the night leaving just a note saying to not look for him.

 

-

 

University started and they texted to each other for the whole day, telling about everything they saw and heard. Bokuto send him a photo of bathroom door with a sticker saying "There is no love, only math" with a caption

**sorry babe now when uni started our love dies and only math stayes :(**

Followed by a selfie of sad Bokuto next to that sticker.

 

Kuroo's heart skipped a beat for no reason at all.

He really does lie to himself a lot.

 

-

 

2 weeks into semestr Kuroo found job in local clothing shop, and Bokuto smiled and hugged him and said something about finally being able to buy some food and pretended his heart didn't ache a bit. _It's great that he got that job. You both need money, you will find something soon too._

He pretended that he doesn't hear "you're too childish" in his head over and over.

 

Bokuto Koutarou pretends a lot of things.

 

-

 

No matter how much youtube videos about moving out you watch you will always forget to bring something important. Kuroo was sitting in front of washing machine and smiled with his mouth closed "It comforts me that I would not know how to fix it, even if we had any tools to do that". Bathroom light brought up reddnes under his eyes, some acne scars, and freckles on his nose. Bokuto's heart trembled but he ignored that and smiled back at his friend. "I'm not saying that your piercing got stuck in it, but I'm saying it did" you could see two small dots next to Kuroo's left eyebrow where he used to have black piece of jewellery. Bokuto helped him with stending up and they joked about asking that angry man next door to use his washing machine.

 

They're going to be fine.

 

-

 

Bokuto was not fine.

 

It has been some time, the end of first term was close and Kuroo started studying even on breaks in work. When he came back to home he heard sobbing and and quickly went to living room.

Bokuto was sitting on the couch shaking and biting his hand with opened textbooks around him and a list of places he needed to call to ask for a job. He jumped when he saw Kuroo "I'm sorry" he said inhaling "I, fuck, I'm sorry. Fuck, fuck, f u c k"

 

Kuroo was never sure when to leave his friend alone and when to stay.

 

Bokuto smiled through tears "I went to three inteviews today, and I still didn't get a job" a little chuckle esceped is mouth. "I really am immature"

 

-

 

Next morning Kuroo was leaning against kitchen window, as always, slowly breathing and repeating to himself that he can't stay in bed, and he has enough energy to go to university and work. _You're fine, go to uni, then work and everything will be alright._

 

Bokuto came in and asked him if he took his medicine. He had swollen eyes from watching math courses and tutorials on youtube for bigger part of the night. "No, I forgot" he turned to face Bokuto "thanks for remading, boo"

 

-

 

"Spend these thirty hours getting’ freaky" they sang together, Bokuto inhaled harshly ready to sing next line "I NEED IT HARD, I'M A DEAD GIRL WALKING"

They danced together, not forgeting to sing every word from the song. Bokuto touched Kuroo's arm and looked him in the face with cheeky smile "See, I’ve decided I must ride you ‘till I break you"

Kuroo Tetsurou was good at lying so he was sure that he laughed just as always, with no hint of red face or ears.

 

The same as Bokuto Koutarou pretended that his hands are not shaking, laying on Kuroo's arm and hip. The same as he pretended that his friend's hands on his waist weren't burning into his skin.

 

And you know, you know, you know,

It’s cause you’re beautiful

You say you’re numb inside

But I can’t agree

So the world’s not fair?

Keep it locked out there

 

"In here it’s beautiful"

_Stop smiling or I will kiss you_

Kuroo Tetsurou wasn't lying to himself this time.

 

So he did, he pushed his lips into Bokuto's and closed his eyes. And then opened them again after sudden pain in lover part of his face. _Oh god_

_Oh god no_

Koutarou was standing there with eyes wide open, still smiling but now with blood on his teeth.

_Our teeh clashed, oh god no, n o_

 

And then Bokuto started laughing, tears rolling on his face.

And then Kuroo started laughing, shyly, still red on the face.

 

"We're the worst"

"Yeah"

 

-

 

Bokuto Koutarou got a job in caffee shop, and he also stopped pretending.

This morning he was first in a kitchen waiting with two bottles full of pills. When Kuroo came to the room, he looked a bit shocked.

"Your medicine, babe" he shook one of the bottles.

 

Adulthood is scary, thinking that you're not made to be an adult is awfuf.

 

They'll be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> lmAO  
> my tumblr: niwry 
> 
> i really don't know whats this fic about


End file.
